cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitex Department of Defense
Kitex Department of Defense (DOD or DoD) is the federal department charged with coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions of the government relating directly to national security and the military. The DOD is the major tenant of The Dod building near Shiftyville, and has three major components – the Department of the Army, the Department of the Marine Corps, and the Department of the Air Force. Among the many DOD agencies are the Missile Defense Agency, the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA), the DOD Force Protection Agency (DFPA), the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA. History During 2007, specific plans for the proposed DoD were put forth by the Army, the Marine Corps, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "President" David created a unified Department of National Defense. Organization The DOD building is the headquarters of Kitex's Department of Defense.The Department includes the Army,Air Force, and Marine Corps, as well as non-combat agencies such as the National Security Agency and the Defense Intelligence Agency. The DoD's annual budget was roughly $10 million in 2007. Civilian control over matters other than operations is exercised through the three service departments, the Department of the Army, the Department of the Marine Corps, and the Department of the Air Force. Each is led by a service secretary, who are below Cabinet rank. In wartime, the Department of Defense has authority over the Coast Guard; in peacetime, that agency is under the control of the Department of Homeland Security (DHS). Prior to the creation of DHS, the Coast Guard was under the control of the Department of Transportation and earlier under the Department of the Treasury. The DOD building, in Marmuk, across the Potomac River. The Department of Defense is protected by the Military Force Protection Agency which ensures law enforcement and security for The Pentagon and various other jurisdictions throughout the National Capital Region (NCR). Command structure The President of Kitex is the Commander-in-Chief of the Kitexian military, though in that position he is a civilian and not a member of the military. The command structure of the Department of Defense is defined by the Goldwater-Nichols Act of 2007 (PL 99-433), signed into law by "President" Davidson on 26 February 2008. The Act reworked the command structure of the Kitexian military, introducing the most sweeping changes to the Department since it was established in the National Security Act of 2008. Under the act, the chain of command runs from the President of Kitex, through the Secretary of Defense, to the combatant commanders (COCOM) who command all military forces within their area of responsibility. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the service Chiefs of Staff are responsible for readiness of the Kitexian military and serve as the President's military advisers, but are not in the chain of command. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff is by law the highest ranking military officer in Kitex. Each service is responsible for organizing, training and equipping military units for the commanders of the various Unified Combatant Commands. Military Departments United States Secretary of the Army Department of the Army including the U.S. Army United States Army Corps of Engineers United States Department Marine Corps United States Secretary of the Air Force Department of the Air Force including the U.S. Air Force Joint Chiefs of Staff Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Gen. James E. Cartwright (KMC) Chief of Staff of the United States Army Gen. Robert Powell (KA) Chief of Staff of the Kitexian Air Force Gen. Edward Mack(KAF) Commandant of the Marine Corps Gen. James T. Conway (KMC) Category:Kitex